


家中夜深坐

by Alas



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Relationships: Griffon Minos/Wyvern Rhadamanthys





	家中夜深坐

他们弄丢了米诺斯。

拉达复活后听到的第一句话就是巴比隆像哈德斯报告米诺斯的尸体和灵魂都没找到。不顾刚刚被拼合的肢体还不灵活，拉达挣扎着想爬起来问清楚到底怎么回事。

当然他又晕过去了。

再次醒来时拉达发现自己已经回到加伊拿。艾亚哥斯把他放在卧室，自己缩在沙发的一角。

“拉达？你昏倒以后灵魂和身体的链接又松动了。达拿都斯大人又给你连了一回。他说要是掉出来第三次就无论如何都不管了——”

“米诺斯呢？”拉达打断他。一点也不惊讶地看着愉快的表情被他一句话就抹掉。

“我们找不到他。巴比隆所有的蝴蝶都放出去了，到现在找了三天，还是找不到。”

如果巴比隆都没办法，那就没人能找到他了。

他本该这样想。

他们本该这样想。

冥界已经恢复正常运转。审判、处罚、转世。还有寻找米诺斯。

他们甚至把搜索范围扩大到人间。尽管叹息墙的异次元不可能通往那边。

巴比隆建了个温室，以便一茬接一茬地繁殖冥蝶。

路尼在档案册上加了搜索功能，面对每个亡灵时，上面不仅能显示出受审者的罪恶，还能显示出这个人是否曾与米诺斯有联系。

百眼巨人总有50只眼睛对着米诺斯可能出现的地方。

甚至修普诺斯也让自己的化身行走于所有梦境中，寻找与米诺斯有关的潜意识。

艾亚哥斯什么也做不了，只能每天伤心地等在阿克戎河边。

拉达曼迪斯扔掉米诺斯的牙刷，放了一只未拆封的。洗净、烘干米诺斯的毛巾收到柜子里。一直睡在他们的双人床上自己那边。

在和加隆同归于尽时，拉达曼迪斯还以为这次会缺席很久的是自己呢。

没有米诺斯的狂欢节，拉达曼迪斯会觉得欢闹的人群中有一个米诺斯形状的缺口。因为没人乐意陪他躲在角落里喝酒看热闹。

没有米诺斯的休息日，拉达曼迪斯觉得加倍无趣：没有工作，也没有米诺斯。幸亏还有失落的路尼，伤心的艾亚哥斯，不断抱怨的双子神和谁都觉得不对劲的哈德斯陪着他。

没有米诺斯的艾亚哥斯很简单。有太多事情供他忙了。但是他总记得每天至少问三遍：“找到米诺斯没有？”

没有米诺斯的路尼则难对付得多。没人知道怎么能安慰他，就算知道，也没人敢。最后只有艾亚哥斯狠狠地搂了他一下，拉达曼迪斯很是心疼地揉乱他总想得很多很多的脑袋。其他人都非常非常希望这两种方法有效。

他们渐渐度过了很长一段没有米诺斯的时间。

现在

现在

………………………………………………

米诺斯皱着眉头放下笔，他无法想象现在没有自己的冥界是什么样子。这是他弄丢了冥界的第十个年头，米诺斯觉得自己应该写点什么纪念一下，最终还是写成这样。

说真的，虽然他不干活，但是冥界不能没有米诺斯。为什么他们不来找他呀？

米诺斯曾经跑遍每一个传说中的冥界入口，都一无所获。他本就不多的勤勉在第四年就用光了。现在他很耐心地等着他们找到自己。

无论如何最后他们总会找到他的。

————————————“米诺斯，该回家了。”——————————————

*想得家中夜深坐，还应说着远行人。《邯郸冬至夜思家》白居易


End file.
